seelenwandlerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Flügel-
Deutsch Duales Flugsystem Mit der Einführung des dualen Flugsystems erhaltet ihr Flügel und Fähigkeiten für Luftkämpfe, mit deren Hilfe ihr in Nuanor an Land, auf See oder am Himmel kämpfen könnt. Sobald ihr euch in die Lüfte erhebt, könnt ihr sehen, wie eure Umgebung auf eure Gegenwart reagiert: das Wasser bildet sachte Wellen, Blumen und andere Pflanzen neigen sich sanft hin und her. Sobald ihr Level 29 erreicht, erhaltet ihr eure ersten eigenen Flügel, die es euch erlauben, ohne Unterbrechung durch den Himmel von Nuanor zu schweben. Im Verlauf des Spiels steigt ihr immer weiter auf und entwickelt euren Charakter und erhaltet hierdurch Luftkampffähigkeiten, die es euch erlauben, Feinde in der Luft und am Boden zu bekämpfen. Eure Flugfähigkeiten hängen von der jeweiligen Klasse ab, die ihr spielt. Sobald ihr Level 49 erreicht, könnt ihr eure Flügel verbessern, die dadurch nicht nur ihr Aussehen verändern, sondern auch zusätzliche Boni, durch die ihr beispielsweise schneller werdet. Reittiere Schon bald nach euren ersten Schritten in Nuanor erhaltet ihr euer erstes Reittier. Ihr könnt euch eines von insgesamt 3 verschieden gefärbten Pferden (schwarz, braun oder weiß) aussuchen. Damit könnt ihr die Welt auf wesentlich schnellere Weise bereisen. Sobald ihr Level 69 erreicht, erhaltet ihr Zugang zu eurem ganz eigenen Klassenreittier! Klassenreittiere stehen jeweils ausschließlich bestimmten Klassen zur Verfügung und sie alle können sich an Land und in der Luft bewegen. Einige Reittiere können zusammen mit euch mehrere Spieler tragen. Dazu gehört beispielsweise die exklusiv im Deluxe Gründerpaket erhältliche fliegende Katze, die euch und bis zu 4 weitere Spieler durch die Welt trägt! English Dual Flight System Introducing the Dual Flight System which brings wings and aerial combat to the world of Nuanor, allowing players to battle throughout the land, sea and sky. As you fly across the world the environment will react to your presence whether that be the water creating a current or flowers and plants swaying. As soon as you reach level 29 you will gain access to your first set of wings, allowing you to fly seamlessly throughout the skies of Nuanor. As you progress throughout the game and level up you will gain access to aerial combat skills which will allow you to battle in the air and target foes on the ground. Aerial skills will vary depending on the class you play. Once you hit level 49 you will be able to upgrade your wings which will change the look of them along with giving them additional bonuses such as increased levity speed. Mounts Not too long after you start your adventure you will gain access to your first mount, where you can choose 1 out of 3 different coloured horses (Black, Brown or White). These will allow you to travel around the world at a much quicker pace. When you reach level 69 you will gain access to your very own class mount! Class mounts are exclusive to their specific class and all of them can travel on land and in the air. Some mounts allow you to carry multiple players at a time with you, such as our Exclusive Flying Cat Mount from our Deluxe Founders Pack which can carry you and up to 4 other players who will ride your mount as passengers!